Give her the World
by BbyStarlette
Summary: Sequel to 'Give her a Chance'- Spencer and Jasmine have been through a lot, and have managed to conquer all obstacles. But what happens when their jobs at the BAU suddenly threaten to destroy their relationship and their 'perfect little family?
1. Chapter 1

**_For those of you who haven't read the first story: Jasmine Ellis is an character I created, she is Reid's girlfriend and mother of his baby daughter, Audrey Isabella Reid. Also, in this story, Morgan and Garcia are engaged. If you are not satisfied with my summary go check out the first story so you can see how all this came to be or check out the summary on my profile=]_**

_**So, here it is! Sequel to Give her a Chance! Enjoy…**_

* * *

"No! Not again!" Jasmine whined as she became conscious of the fact that she would be changing baby Bell's diaper for the 6th time that day. "Let's just potty train her already…" She said as she put the baby down in her crib.

"That my lovely, would be awesome. Yet, impossible." Garcia said as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

Spencer had stayed home for the entire first month after Audrey's birth. But as much as Jasmine would have liked, he couldn't stay with her forever. He had to return and help the team back at the BAU. Since Spencer was now away for days at a time, Penelope would occasionally drop by or even sleep over at Spencer's and Jasmine's apartment to keep an eye on both Jasmine and the now 7-month-old baby. It had been the happiest 7 months of Jasmine's life. She was still new to parenting but both her and Spencer were learning fast and doing a great job so far.

"I feel so bad that you're here helping me with Audrey instead of being out with Derek planning your wedding." Jasmine admitted as she finished changing Audrey into a fresh diaper.

"Don't feel bad. I'd much rather be here with you and Ms. Rock star Audrey, than stressing over wedding details…"

"You do realize your wedding is only two weeks away, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. But that is what the wedding planner is for. He knows what I want and what I like and I trust he will take care of it all."

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at how calm and collected Penelope was. Jasmine was sure that if she was in her shoes she would be a nervous wreck right now, probably calling the wedding planner every two and a half minutes to make sure everything was going according to plan.

"Hey I'm hungry… Wanna go grab something?" Penelope asked as she picked up Audrey and placed her on her hip.

"I don't think so, it's too cold out for Audrey… Maybe we should call Spencer and have him bring us something. He said he'd be home by 8, and it's already 7:15." Jasmine missed being able to just get up and go whenever she wanted, but now that she was a mother that had its complications. Yeah, occasionally on sunny days she would go out for a stroll with Audrey and Pen or to the park with Audrey and Spencer. But it just wasn't the same.

* * *

"Hey Jas, Pen! We brought Chinese!" Spencer announced as he entered the apartment with Derek coming in shortly after him.

"Great! We are starving!" Penelope said taking the bags of food from Reid's hands. She went into the living room where Jasmine was ready with cups and a 2 liter Coke bottle, and the remote.

"Where's the mini rock star?" Derek asked looking around for her.

"We just put her to sleep." Jasmine said as she turned on the TV and waited for Penelope to pour her a cup of soda.

"Let's go wake her up." Reid said excitedly as both he and Derek headed towards Audrey's room.

"Spencer don't." Jasmine warned pointing chopsticks at him and Derek.

"Come on we've been waiting all day to come see her." Derek complained and continued towards the pink room.

"Fine, but you're putting her back to sleep then."

"Sure." Derek and Spencer both said.

Spencer opened the door and turned on the lights. He cautiously walked over to the crib where Audrey was sound asleep.

"Bells, daddy's home." Reid said gently kissing her cheek. He looked back and stroked the baby's hair, "Maybe we shouldn't wake her up, she's fast asleep."

"Don't be a party pooper!" Morgan half whispered, half yelled. Audrey opened her eyes to the sound of Uncle Derek's voice. "Hey there, pretty girl!"

Spencer picked Audrey up and brought her out to the living room. He sat on the ground near Audrey's toy box and Derek followed and sat down on the floor across from Spencer. Derek grabbed a pink rubber ball and handed it to Audrey to play with. Spencer sat Baby Bells on his lap and watched as Audrey threw the ball back at Derek and kicked and clapped happily when Morgan caught it. This caused everyone in the room to laugh, even Jasmine and Penelope who were both pretending not to pay attention.

"Aw, she's so adorable!" Penelope said as she put her food aside and dropped on the floor next to Derek, "My turn" Penelope yelled taking the ball from Morgan. Penelope did as Morgan had done earlier, she handed the ball to Audrey and yelled in amazement when Audrey threw it back at her and began yelling along with Penelope.

Suddenly, Audrey got herself off Spencer's lap and began crawling towards Penelope to retrieve her ball.

"Oh my God! She's crawling!" Penelope yelled as she quickly signaled to Jasmine to hand her neon purple purse. Penelope grabbed the purse and pulled out her pink camera and started talking pictures of Audrey.

Spencer turned to look at Jasmine who didn't seem to be as surprised as the others.

"She started crawling over the weekend." Jasmine told Spencer. However, Reid didn't seem so happy to learn this.

"I missed it." Spencer was very disappointed because he was away when his daughter started crawling.

"It's okay Spence," Jasmine tried comforting Reid, but they both knew that it wasn't okay at all. They should both be present during their daughter's milestones.

"Its okay Reid, stop stressing'. The important thing is that you are here now and you will be for everything else…" Morgan added backing up Jasmine.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Spencer said, although he didn't sound all that convinced.

"Well it's late and we have to go to work tomorrow, come on baby girl." Derek announced his departure while helping Penelope up.

Jasmine walked both Penelope and Derek out to the hallway while Spencer stayed with Audrey in the living room. Jasmine then came back and sat next to Spencer who was still sitting on the ground playing with Audrey. Jasmine loved watching Spencer with their daughter, he looked so happy.

"I missed you babe…" Jasmine said as she reached out to hug Reid.

"Me too." Spencer said turning his attention to Jasmine and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm tired … let's go to bed." Spencer said standing up and grabbing a hold of Jasmine's wrist. He helped her up before picking up Audrey off the floor.

Both Spencer and Jasmine went to Audrey's room and laid her down on her crib and watched her go to sleep. Once Audrey's eyes closed Spencer bent over and placed a kiss on her cheek before tip-toeing away with Jasmine back to their own room.

* * *

Jasmine opened her eyes. It was early in the morning and Spencer was getting ready for work. She fought the urge to close her eyes again and go back to sleep and quickly got up and threw on her purple satin robe.

"Hey want me to make you a quick breakfast before you leave?" Jasmine said placing her arms around Spencer while he looked in the mirror and fixed his tie.

"No, that's fine. I'm running a bit late. Have you seen my cell?"

"Yeah. You left it in the living room last night…" Jasmine brushed past him and went to the living room to look for the phone.

Jasmine wasn't in the living room for long when she heard a knock on the door. Jas froze and wondered who it could be at this early time in the morning. Spencer laughed at her and went ahead to opened the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Spencer said surprised as Hotch stepped into the apartment.

"Where's Jasmine?" Hotch asked wasting no time to explain to Spencer.

"Here. Is everything okay?" Jasmine asked unfreezing herself and walking over to the hall so Hotch could see her.

"Not really. Jasmine, I need you to come back to work immediately. Strauss had been on my case for the past month. She's threatening to replace you if you don't return to the BAU today."

"Are you serious? Hotch; I don't think I can…"

"Why not? I will not have anyone replacing you. You're an asset to this team."

"I know. It's not that I don't want to return, it's just that I don't feel comfortable leaving Audrey under anyone's care but my own…" Jasmine looked behind her to see if Spencer had any opinion on the matter.

"Jasmine, it's been nearly 9 months. I think it's time you return. Let's not give Strauss a reason to fire you… We can find Bell's a babysitter," Spencer said trying to convince Jasmine.

"Don't even worry about finding a babysitter for Audrey. I have made arrangements with Karin, Jack's babysitter, she'll be glad to look after Audrey." Hotch said waiting for Jasmine to accept and return to work.

"I don't know." Jasmine said biting her lip. She really did miss the team, and oddly, she missed the gruesome cases as well. However, she wasn't all that excited about leaving Audrey under anyone else's care.

"Please, Jasmine. Go get ready and pack a go bag." Hotch said with that 'serious business' look on his face.

"Fine." Jasmine said as she went back to her room to prepare.

Meanwhile, Spencer and Hotch went to Baby Bell's room. Little Audrey was already awake and busy playing with a plush dog in her crib. Spencer grabbed her diaper bag and Hotch picked Audrey up and they headed towards the living room and waited for Jasmine.

Jasmine walked out, all ready to go. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Hotch standing in her living room carrying Audrey in her PJ's.

"Wait, I have to change her, she can't go out like that." Jasmine said trying to snatch Audrey out of Hotch's arms.

"It's okay Jas; Spencer put plenty of clothes in her diaper bag. Karin will change her. We have to go, now." Hotch said giving Jas a stern look. He was all business and he wanted to make sure she knew how serious he was.

"Okay." Jasmine frowned.

* * *

Hotch pulled into his driveway as Jasmine and Spencer pulled onto the curb in front of his house. Spencer got out of the Mustang and helped Jasmine out of the passenger's side, then brought Audrey out in her car seat.

Jasmine was still not sure of the fact that leaving Audrey with a babysitter for the first time would be a good idea, but there was no other choice, she had to return to work ASAP.

They both joined Hotch at the house door. Hotch rung the doorbell and a young red-head came to the door.

"Hi! You must be Spencer and Jasmine, I'm Karin" Karin said opening the door all the way and motioning them to come in.

Jack came running to the door when he heard Karin mention Jasmine and Spencer's names.

"Daddy! You brought Audrey to play with me?" Jack asked, as Hotch picked him up.

"Yeah, buddy. She is going to be staying with you and Karin for a while. Will you help take care of her?" Hotch asked.

"Uh-huh." Jack said nodding his head up and down vigorously...

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If anything is wrong please call me." Jasmine said as she kneeled down at the same time that Spencer put the car seat down on the living room floor. "Bye, sweetheart. Mommy loves you." Jasmine said before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Jasmine stood up and kept her eyes on the baby.

"Bye, Bells. Be good." Spencer smiled and waved goodbye. Before turning around to leave he caught a glimpse of Audrey waving back.

"Oh! She's adorable!" Karin said as she took Audrey out of her car seat. "Don't worry, she's in good hands."

* * *

Jasmine, Spencer and Hotch arrived at the BAU just in time to hear Penelope announce that they had a new case. Jasmine crossed her fingers as she heard Penelope announce the location of the case hoping it would be local so she wouldn't be too far from home.

"We are going to the Queen city of the Rockies, kiddos. Helena, Montana!" Penelope announced, she immediately noticed that Spencer and Hotch were accompanied by Jasmine. "Jazzy! So glad you're back Hun!"

"Hey Short-stuff! Came to help with some criminal ass kicking?" Morgan said as he got up from his desk and gave Jas a big bear hug.

Jasmine smiled the entire time, but she was honestly devastated that for the first time ever she would have to spend a night away from her daughter. She immediately began thinking of excuses to stay behind and help the team some other way without leaving Quantico.

"Maybe I should stay behind with you Penelope and help you here…"

"I don't think so, Ellis." An angry woman's voice interrupted Jasmine.

Jasmine quickly turned around to see Strauss standing behind her.

"If you can't handle this job, tell me now. I can have you replaced by tonight." Strauss said with a cold smirk on her face. "I want you out on the field. If I would've known you would be backing out of cases I would have never hired you in the first place."

Jasmine shied away and looked down like a sad puppy after being reprimanded. Penelope couldn't believe the way Strauss was talking to Jas, and what was even harder to believe was that Jasmine was taking it.

"So what is it going to be Agent Ellis…? Are you going to be a full member of this team or not?"

* * *

_**What will Jasmine choose? You'll find out next chapter!**_

_**As always please R&R! Any comments, critiques, & suggestions are ALWAYS appreciated=] **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I PROMISE TO START UPDATING SOONER=]**_

_**Hope it was worth the wait, ENJOY...**_

* * *

Strauss requested the imidiate response.

"Yes ma'am. I'm ready to return and give my full assistance to the team…" Jasmine answered without looking up.

"Good answer." Strauss spat outbefore turning and walking away.

The entire team stood in silence and complete shock. Jasmine wasn't the type to take shit from anyone, especially not Strauss.

"You okay Jasmine?" Hotch said as he walked up to Jasmine and let his hand rest on her shoulder.

"I swear, next time she talks to me like that, I will kill her..." Jasmine said looking up. She turned around and sped walked to the parking lot.

That's when everyone realized that Jasmine wasn't sad over being yelled at by Strauss. She was simply keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact with Strauss in order to refrain herself from taking off and decapitating Erin Strauss.

* * *

It wasn't too often that Penelope got to go on cases with the team but she was glad to be there and offer support for Jasmine. On the jet Penelope went ahead and explained the case to the team.

"Two female bodies have been found in Heleina, Montana. Kate Ferndale and Sophia Daley, both sliced in half by the waist." Garcia said as she handed out the pictures without directly looking at them. "Also, and don't freak out Jas, the victims were ages were 25 and 29. Both had light blue eyes and dark brown hair."

"Uh oh, creepy… Remind me to bleach my hair as soon as we land." Jasmine said as she looked at the victims pictures.

"Don't, you'll be fine… You have me to protect you." Spencer said smiling sweetly and laying his had on her leg.

"Great. I'm doomed!" Jasmine said jockingly teasing Reid.

Reid scoffed, rolled his eyes and removed his hand from Jasmine's leg.

"Would it be too much to ask you guys to focus for once?" Hotch said, he was clearly running out of patience.

"Okay, so the victims were found in their homes, suggest he followed the victims there. Maybe even stalked them before killing them." Emilly added.

"Emily is right… I mean how big can a Montana city be… He probably knew his victims as well." Rossi said

"You guys, Helena is a pretty small town. There is about 74 thausand people living here. That's pretty small for a capital city. So, the unsub is bound to run out of victims with the same description… Right?" Spencer said.

"Where are you going with this?" Hotch asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll let you know when I figure it out." Reid said as he continued to examine his file.

* * *

A couple of hours later the team was in Montana. They boarded off the plane and were introduced to Criminal Investigations Division Commander, Luitenant Harry Hunter . Lt. Hunter then drove them to the police station and showed them where they could set up.

As soon as they were shown which room they would be working in Hotch handed out tasks for everyone.

Jasmine rushed to the room without saying a single word. She was clearly still upset about the way Strauss had cnfronted her.

Hotch caught up to her in the confrence room, "Jasmine, I think you should let Karin know that Audrey will be staying with her overnight."

"I already did. Thanks, Hotch."

"Are you sure your up for this? If you're not okay with Audrey staying with Karin you can fly back by tonight, Strauss doesn't have to find out." Hotch offered.

"No, it's okay. Strauss was right you know… I have to be truly commited to the team." Jasmine said.

"I know you feel like you have to chose a side… But, you really can be fully commited to the team and your family at the same time."

"How do you do it, Hotch?"

"Well… When I'm working, I stay focused on the case 100%, and then I spend every minute that I don't work with Jack. I'm not saying it's easy, Jas. But it gets better with time. I promise."

Jasmine nodded appreciating Hotch's comforting words,"I hope so."

The rest of the team entered the small conference room and began setting up.

" Rossi and Morgan go to Kate Ferndale's house and find out whatever you can from th neighbors. We are still not sure if both girls were killed by the same guy. Emily and I will go to the home of Sophia Daley and go through her things. Jasmine and Reid stay here with Garcia and go over victimology and start putting a preliminary profile together. Garcia, the cell phone reception is known to be spotty around here at times, so work you magic." Hotch said. "Alright we'll meet back in two hours."

* * *

Jasmine and Spencer where left alone to work up a profile. Spencer looked long and hard at the pictures trying to figure something out. Something seemed familiar about the pictures. But despite having eidetic memory, he couldn't quite recall from where.

"On to something yet?" Jasmine asked as she put down a cup of coffee on the table for Spencer.

"Not quite." Spencer answered taking a sip of his coffee, "Thanks for the coffee."

"Yeah, no problem." Jas said taking the seat across from Reid,

Garcia rushed in carrying her laptop and sat next to Reid. She tried catching her breath before speaking.

"Okay, you know how you told me to look for similar cases going 5 years back?"

"Yes, did you find more murders?" Reid asked trying to look at Penelope's computer screen which she had turned away from both Reid and Jasmine.

"No." garcia said abruptly.

"So whats all the rush about?" Jasmine asked.

"Well I found one that really caught my attention… but it dates back to 1947. And took place in the Los Angeles area."

"The Black Dahlia murder?" Ried said finally remembering that he had read about that case and seen crime scene photos back when he began in the FBI Academy.

"Yeah, Elizabeth Short." Garcia said finally turning her laptop so it would be vissible to both Reid and Jasmine.

"That's highly unlikely Garcia… that was 64 years ago and very far from these current murders…" Reid said looking away from the computer screen and focusing back on the original case file.

Garcia frowned, she knew it was nearly impossible that it would be the same criminal who was responsible for both the current montana murders and the Black Dahlia murder. But it kind of excited her that it would be possible to finally solve the old murder case of Elizabeth Short.

"Hey. Where you going?" Garcia said as she saw Jasmine stand up and walk toward the exit.

"I'm just going to call Karin and check on Audrey." Jas said pulling out her cell phone.

"Don't, she's fine. You worry too much Jas." Penelope said pulling Jas back down to her chair.

Lt. Hunter walked in to the conference room and walked towards the agents.

"Agent Ellis, a body has been found about 30 minutes from here. Agent Hotchner gave my men direction to wait until you got there before touching any evidence."

"Okay… can one of the your officers drive me to the crime scene?" Jasmine said as she got pulled her coat on and wrapped her red scarf tight around her neck.

"Yes. Officer Jordan Baum is waiting for you in one of the squad cars outside." Lt. Hunter said pointing out towards the exit.

"Thanks." She said as she walked out.

"Wait! You want me to go with you?" Reid said going after her.

Jasmine stopped outside and turned to face Reid.

"It's fine honey. Stay here and work the profile like Hotch said."

"Are you sure? I don't know how I feel about letting you out on your own knowing theirs a guy out there hunting girls that look like you."

"I have a gun, and perfect aim. I'll be fine. I'm just checking out the crime scene, its not like I'm meeting with the killer or anything." Jasmine said before giving Reid a quirky smile and hopping on to Officer Baum's car.

* * *

"So. FBI. Sounds cool." Officer Baum said trying to talk to Jasmine.

Jasmine gave him a quick smile. He was clearly trying to flirt. "Yeah, I guess."

"How long…?"

"A little over 2 years."

"What did you do before joing the bureau?"

"Well I got a degree in Chemistry, then I went to law school, just to please my mother… and then I got a job as a Crime Scene Tech and I worked for Oakland P.D. for about a year before actually applying for the FBI when I turned 23…" Jasmine told the officer.

"Wow, how old are you?"

"26…"

"Seems like a lot of expirience for a 26 year old… You must be very smart, like Dr. Reid. I heard Agent Hotchner say he's a genius." Officer Baum said while letting out a small laugh.

"I wish. Trust me, there is no one in the entire FBI that is as smart as he is." Jasmine said laughing along with the young officer sitting next to her.

"How about you Officer Baum?" Jasmine said continuing the conversation, the crime scene was quite a distance away from the police station and Jasmine saw no harm in having a little chat with Officer Baum while they got there.

"Please, call me Jordan."

"Okay." Jasmine said shyly.

" I went to community college right after highschool, got my Associates degree in Criminal Justice and got into the police academy as soon as I turned 21… and well I've been a cop for about 5 years now. Excuse me if my life hasn't been as exciting as yours." Jordan said before he and Jasmine started laughing again. "We're here." Jordan said pulling over to an old brick house that seemed to be in the middle of no where. The closest house could barely be spotted in the distance.

Jasmine turned to get her jacket from the back seat of the squad car. Meanwhile, Jordan went over to the passengers side of the car and opened the door for Jasmine. Jas looked up to the man standing by the door, he extended his hand to help Jasmine out of the car.

"Oh, thanks." Jasmine said quite surpeised.

The Crime Scene Unit was already at the house on standby waiting for Agent Ellis. Jasmine went up to the nearest crime scene tech she could find, "Did you set up a perimeter and chain of custody already?" Jasmine asked a young man wearing a dark blue CSI jacket.

"Yes ma'am. Photographs have been taken already as well. But we were given strict order not to touch any of the evidence until you got here." The young man said to Jasmine.

"Okay, well I'm here. Tell your team to start Identifying and collecting evidence after I conduct a brief walk-through of the crime scene, okay?" Jasmine said as she walked in to the house. "Any I.D. on the victim?"

"Sharon Ronald, 26."

The girl lying in the middle of the floor had a striking resemblance to Jasmine.

Jas circled the room trying to get as much information as she could on the victim. Sharon obviously lived on her own. Her home was a small, one bedroom house. It was very well decorated and clean which suggested she spent a lot of time in her home. Very little forensic evidence was left at the scene, which also suggested the killer was organized, and knew what he was doing, and how to conceal evidence. The crime scene was going to be of no help in catching this killer, the team would have to depend solely on their profiling.

Jasmine stepped out of Sharon's home. Officer Baum was waiting for her, leaning on his patrol car.

"Done already? Damm you must be good." Officer Baum said letting out a little giggle.

"Not really. He left no evidence that could ID him. But I was able to profile the crime scene. We should head back so I can share this information with the rest of the team."

"After you…" Jordan said opening the car door for Jasmine.

* * *

Jasmine and Officer Baum arrived at the police department at the same time as Hotch and Emily.

"How did it go at the crime scene?" Hotch asked.

"He left no physical evidence. So we know for a fact he is organized and controlled, He's probably around the same age as his victims. And holds a job with some level of authority." Jasmine told Hotch and Emily.

"Great job Jasmine. Go work with Reid and let him know that, Lt. Hunter will gather his men in an hour so we can delicer the profile."

"Of course." Jamine said before heading to the conference room where Reid and Garcia had already set up a time line for the murders on the evidence board.

Officer Baum followed closely behind her.

"And, we're back! Did you miss me?" Jasmine said as she walked past Penelope and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Not really…" Spencer said smiling at her.

"Did you guys meet Officer Baum already?" Jasmine asked gaining the attention of Reid and Garcia.

"No, I don't belive I have." Spencer said as he turned from the evidence board and walked towrds Officer Baum. "Nice to meet you, I'm Spencer Reid and this is Penelope Garcia." Reid said shaking his hand before pointing towards Garcia.

"Nice to meet you too, thanks for coming." Jordan said with a serious look on his face.

* * *

The team finished giving out the profile to the entire Helena Police Department, which consisted of only 15 Officers. So far they knew the killer was able to stalk his victims, follow them home without raising any type of suspicion and get into their homoes without a struggle. This meant he either knew the victims or had a weapon so the victims would not try to fight him. He was also very organized with his kills and cleaned after himself at the crime scene making sure not to leave any DNA evidence that could link him to the crime scene. They had also profiled he was around the same age as his victims and held a job which gave him some type of authority. No suspects had been identified yet, so unfortunately the team could do nothing but wait either for a lead or another victim.

Hotch dismissed the team for the night.

* * *

The team arrived at the hotel they were supposed to spend the night in. Everyone immidiately coupled up for the rooms. Obviously, Jasmine chose to share rroms with Spencer and Morgan chose to share rooms with Pen. That meant Rossi and Hotch would be sharing a room and Emily would be left alone with a room all by herself. Everyone started off to their rooms with the exeption of Jasmine, Spencer and Emily.

"That's not fair. Everyone has a room buddy except for me." Emily said pouting.

"Awww…" Spencer and Jas said together making fun of Emily. No one understood why Emily wanted to share rooms with someone, most would be glad to have a room all by themselves.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you. " A voice was heard approaching them. They all turned to find Officer Baum a few steps away from them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to inturupt or intrude. Just came to drop this off," Officer baum said holding up Jasmine's neatly folded red scarf. " You left it in the squad car earlier,"

"Oh, thanks. You shouldn't have bothered coming all the way over here. You could've given it to me tomorrow at the station." Jasmine said shyly taking her scarf back.

"It was no trouble." Officer Baum said smiling before saying goodbye and slowly walking away.

"Anyways, don't worry Em. I'll sleep with you." Jasmine said going over to Emily and giving her a playful hug.

"WHAAA? We're not staying in the same room?" Reid quickly spoke up.

"Just for one night, babe."

"Great… First you go and flirt with Baum infront of me and now you wont share a room with me, what's next? Are you leaving me for another guy?" Reid ranted, just to be stopped by Jasmine with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I was not flirting with Jordan…"

"Oh so you're on a first name basis with him now?" Reid said lifting an eyebrow jockingly.

"Stop exagerating!" Jasmine said not being able to contain her laughter.

"Goodnight, Spencer." Jasmine said giving him one last kiss before running off with Emily to their room.

* * *

It was past 5 a.m. and Emily and Jasmine were sound asleep when a scraping noise woke Emily up. Emily quickly woke Jasmine up who was sleeping on the other side of the bed.

"What?" Jasmine said as she reached over to the lamp and turned it on.

"Hear that?" Emily whispered to Jas.

Jasmine stayed quiet hoping to hear what Prentiss had woken her up about.

"That! Did you hear it?" Emily whispered again.

"Yeah, kinda sounds like someone is trying to open the door." Jasmine said as she very silently got up from her bed and grabbed her gun.

"What are you doing?" Prentiss whispered at Jasmine, "What if its one of the guys or Penelope?"

"Would any of them be trying to pick the lock on the door?" Jasmine said as she stepped closer to the doo,r waiting for who ever it as that was trying to break in actually got in.

"I'm calling for help." Emily grabbed her cellphone and dialed Morgans number, he was directly across the hass from them and would be able to surprise whoever was trying to break into the room. Morgan picked up and Pretiss told him what was going on.

Morgan got up and quickly put his pants and a sweater on her grabbed his gun and proceeded to check who was trying to force an entry in the girls room.

As soon as Morgan opened the door he surprised a man in a hooded sweatshirt trying to pick the lock of Jasmine and Emily's room.

The man quickly dropped his lock-picking tools and made a run for it. Morgan chased him down the hall, a couple flight of stairs, into the street and into an alley where he finally lost him. Morgan made his way to the hotel to make sure the girls were okay.

By the time Morgan was back the entire team was sitting in Emily's and Jasmine's bed. Spencer was sitting on the bed with his back against the head rest with Jasmine sitting in between his legs, he tried conforting Jasmine but honestly she didn't need comforting. She seemed to be fine, not even a little shaken up, and Emily was the same.

"I lost him in the alley way." Morgan announced as he entered the room, panting and sweaty from the chase.

"Oh, are you okay, sugar?" Penelope said as she hurried to hug him. Morgan nodded yes before turnning his attention to Hotch who was already working on a theory.

"Morgan, did you see his face or any other distinguishing features?" Reid asked.

"No, it was too dark. He was tall about 6'1" and very athletic considering he out run me. But other than that, nothing."

"Do you guys think that maybe this could've been our unsub?" Hotch asked outloud.

"It's possible. If he knows we are here, I mean, a burglar who just happens to pick the hotel room of two FBI agents?" Rossi added in.

"Well the sun is about to come up. Let's all get ready and get back to work, we'll meet at the police station."

"Oh my God… What if he's after Jasmine?" Penelope said worriedly.

"Jasmine you are to go no where by yourself. Whereever you go either Morgan or Rossi will go with you." Hotch said.

"I can take care of her." Spencer said. He was truly scared this unsub was after Jasmine, and he had no intentions of leaving her out of his sight for an instant.

"Sorry kid. You're needed at the police station." Morgan said.

"You guys I'm good. Seriously. I doubt this unsub is after me, or even knows about me. Our unsub stalks his victims, if anyone were following me around I would have noticed." Jasmine said. The fact that everyone was worried about protecting her and looking after her made her feel like a kid.

"Just to be safe, Jasmine." Hotch added before going to his room to change.

* * *

**_SO... You know the drill, LOL. REVIEW PLEASE!=]_**

**_P.S- I've been thinking about changing the title of this story... What do you think? Any Ideas? LMK!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE!! **_**[*Crowd cheers*]**_** YAAAAY! =D**

_**SPECIAL**_** thanks to **_**CrazyR**_** for reviewing and your helpful tips! =]**

* * *

The team met at the Helena Police Station at around 7am. Every one kept an eye on Jasmine since they believed she was their unsub's next target. Hotch made sure to tell the police chief about the incident in the hotel and asked him to please increase security around the building and requested an officer be around Jasmine at all times and escort her if she needed to exit the building,

Jasmine thought Hotch and the entire team was blowing thing way out of proportions. She was an FBI Agent and there was nothing a police escort could do for her that she couldn't do for herself. She had a gun, and Morgan had been teaching her a bit of self defense ever since the Hamilton case in Santa Barbara.

Having the team and the Helena Police Department looking after her and worrying over her was a waste of time and resources, they should all be looking for the killer and worrying about the well being of other women in the city who could be potential victims.

Hotch gathered the team to talk to them about a plan.

"Officer Baum has been assigned to escort Jasmine if she were to need to exit the building. But I think it would be best if Jasmine stayed inside, since she is a direct target for our unsub."

"Hotch; I don't think that's necessary. It's not a fact that the guy that tried braking into mine, and Emily's room was our unsub or after me." Jasmine said immediately.

"Jasmine, we talked to Lt. Hunter and found out he attacked a female a couple of blocks away from where our hotel is located. She was attacked just an hour before we caught that guy trying to break into your room. We think that since his last victim managed to get away, he decided to move onto you. He knew exactly where you were, and saw you as an easy target. Rather than hunting for a new victim, he chose you since he had knowledge of where we were staying." Hotch explained to Jas.

"So, does that mean you know who the unsub is?" Jasmine asked discreetly, looking around to make no one had heard.

"Yes. We are almost sure it's somebody from HPD. I'm having Penelope run a background check on everyone; we already have two officers in the interrogation room." Hotch said.

"Who?"

"Officer Toledo and Officer Rivers…"

"Okay, what do you want me to do then? I can't just sit around and have you guys baby-sit me." Jasmine said crossing her arms around her chest.

"You can help Emily and Rossi. They are going to the house of Susie Farina, the woman our unsub attacked earlier to interview her..."

"Alright." Jasmine turned around and caught Emily and Rossi about to leave and quickly caught up to them.

* * *

At Susie's home the agents had a hard time convincing her to let them in. She asked them all to show their FBI credentials a couple of times before letting them into her living room.

"It's okay ma'am. We're just trying to help." Emily assured Susie.

"I'm sorry. I've been a bit paranoid ever since I was attacked this morning…" Susie said taking a seat on her couch. She pulled her sweater tight around her and carefully eyed the agents as they too took a seat. The poor thing was shaken up and scared.

"Where going to ask you some questions, if that's okay with you?" Jasmine said.

Susie nodded.

"What happened?" Rossi began.

"Well, I was coming home from work. I got out late at around 3am and got home at around 3:30. I got out of my car and started walking towards the door. I was trying to get the key in the lock when I felt someone grab me. He put his hand over my mouth; I bit him and elbowed his stomach. He fell and I started running back to my car. I managed to open the door but he caught up to me and pulled me on to the ground with him. I tried kicking and hitting him and finally he let go long enough for me to get up. I got into my car and locked the doors. I started the car and he pointed a gun through the window, so I sped off and didn't stop until I got to the police department."

"He didn't shoot at you at all, even as you were speeding away?" Rossi asked.

Susie nodded no.

"Is there anything else you remember about the assailant?" Emily asked.

"No. It was dark." Susie responded.

"How about his voice? Did he talk to you at all?" Jasmine asked.

"No. I do remember he was tall. About 6'1"-6'3", and he was strong, he was a little muscular."

Emily opened her cell phone and read a text message from Garcia. They had narrowed down the suspect list and they thought it would be a good Idea to have Jasmine interrogate them. Since she looked the closest to the unsub's preferred victim type, they figured her presence would get the killer worked up and they would be able to tell by their behavior who was the murderer and who they could clear off the suspect list.

Emily handed her phone to Rossi and after reading it he nodded in Emily's direction to let her know that he also thought that would be a good Idea. Emily took her phone back from Rossi and asked Jasmine to step outside with her while Rossi continued speaking to Ms. Farina.

"Jasmine. Hotch thinks you should be present during the interrogation of the current suspects. He thinks that since you look the most like the victims, the behavior of the murderer will change and that will make it easier to profile which one of the suspects is the real killer. So far they've tried everything but haven't gotten a confession out of any of them. This is really the last resort. Are you up for it?" Emily asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Jasmine asked. This whole idea of everyone looking at her like the helpless one on the team bothered her. Now even Emily was treating her like a victim.

"Just wanted to make sure. Garcia said Officer Baum will be here in a bit to take you back to the station. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Jasmine said trying to sound as fearless and worry-free as Emily was. She had always admired Emily's strength. She could hold herself up in any situation. Not even the biggest of problems could bring her down. And that's exactly how Jasmine thought she should be as well. A courageous woman who was an asset to the team rather than a burden.

"That was fast." Emily said as she pointed at the back and white cop car making its way down the street.

"I'll see you at the station later." Jasmine shouted at Emily as she walked down to the curb.

Emily nodded. "Take care of her!" Emily yelled at Officer Baum.

"Yes ma'am!" Officer Baum grinned and yelled back.

Emily watched as Jasmine stepped on to the car and drove away before joining Rossi back in the house with Susie.

* * *

"Hey, how are you?" Officer Baum asked as soon as Jasmine was in the car.

"Great. You?"

"Couldn't be better." Officer Baum said low coarse voice.

Something about Officer Baum was _'off'_ today. He wasn't his usual _'chill'_ self. '_But hey, what officer wouldn't be worked up about a serial killer in their town._ _Right?'_ Jasmine thought.

* * *

After the interview, Rossi called Hotch to tell him what they had learned at Susie's house. First of all, the theory that the unsub was a cop held to be true. The unsub had a gun yet he didn't shoot Susie or any of his past victims. Obviously, if he used his department issued gun, he would be way too easy to track. Also, the fact that he was an Officer would make it easy for him to stalk his victims and follow people around town without raising suspicion.

Hotch agreed with all this, and also knew that if the unsub was a cop, he wouldn't be stupid enough to commit the murders while on his shift, since the squad cars came equipped with video cameras. So he had Penelope check which officers were off duty for every one of the murders. Two new names came up; Officer McGinley and Officer Baum.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Is Jasmine in trouble again? You'll see… O_o**

**Please review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey! It's been way too long, I know & I'm sorry! I've been working on another story called: _****_If You're Listening... & I've been busy with other things as well..._**

**_Anyways, Enjoy and I would appreciate if you reviewed, I love recieving feed back!_**

* * *

Hotch called Rossi almost immediately after finding out that officer Baum was a possible suspect.

"Where's Jasmine!" Hotch yelled desperately into the phone not eve giving Rossi a chance to say 'Hello'.

"What do you mean? She should be at the station by now. She left with officer Baum about half an hour ago." Rossi said without knowing about the new suspect list.

"Rossi, Officer Baum is in the new suspect list. I think we just handed the killer his newest victim…" Hotch's words trailed off into silence.

"Don't say that. We don't know he's the killer for sure. Jasmine armed, she is more than capable of defending herself!" Rossi said trying to shake off the image of a dying Jasmine in his head.

"I know." Hotch whispered into the phone. He couldn't stop thinking of the possible peril Jasmine could be in, or what Reid's reaction would be when he found out that once again, Hotch had put Jasmine's life in danger.

"Call her, were on our way!" Rossi hung up and stepped the gas pedal to the floor.

* * *

Hotch dialed Jasmine's number non-stop, without an answer. Every time he attempted to call he would press the phone anxiously to his ear hoping and waiting for Jasmine to pick up, but she didn't.

Spencer walked into the conference room with a smile on his face which was quickly turned into a worried frown when he saw the expression in both Hotch's and Garcia's face.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked interrupting Hotch's millionth attempt at reaching Jasmine through her cell.

Garcia had been trying to trace the GPS located in Baum's Squad car, with no luck. Penelope slowly got up from her seat and walked over to Reid.

Garcia explained to Reid the situation all while trying to maintain her composer, despite the fact that she was ready to burst into tears.

"What!" Reid yelled angrily.

Hotch was startled and turned around to find a very angry Reid stomping his way over to him.

"You asked Officer Baum to pick up Jasmine? Are you kidding me!" Spencer said gripping onto Hotch's shirt collar, "You already got her shot once. If anything happens to Jas, I swear…"

"Oh god! Reid calm down! STOP!" Garcia yelled trying to get the two agents to let go of each other with no success.

Morgan ran into the room after hearing Garcia yell.

"Whoa! Let go Reid! Come on!" Morgan yelled pulling Reid off of Hotch.

"What the hell is going on!" Morgan said as he forced Reid to take a seat at the table.

Hotch adjusted his shirt and tried to compose himself. He didn't blame Reid for reacting that way. After all, everything he had said was true. It was the 3rd time he had put Jasmine's life in the hands of a deranged killer.

Reid shot up from the table and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Morgan yelled running after him.

"I'm going to find Jasmine!" Reid yelled without looking back.

Morgan finally caught up to Reid who was about to get onto an SUV.

"Reid, wait. You have to calm down!" Morgan said grabbing onto his arm.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Reid said trying to break free from Morgan's grip, but he was so much stronger that him.

Just as Morgan was about to give up and let Spencer go on his search for Jasmine, Officer Baum's car drove into the parking lot. The car parked only a couple parking spaces away from where Morgan and Reid had been arguing.

Morgan sighed in relief when he saw Jasmine climb out of the passenger's seat unharmed.

"Thank god you're okay!" Reid said as he ran over to Jasmine and picked her up into a tight hug.

"Geez. So much love… Why wouldn't I be okay?" Jasmine said smiling a little at what she thought was paranoia in Spencer's behalf.

Hotch and Garcia came running out into the parking lot to joining Officer Baum, Reid, Jas, and Morgan.

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone? You had us worried sick! For a minute we thought Officer Baum had kidnapped you and was

now cutting you up into tiny bite-sized pieces!

"Wait, what!" Officer Baum said, quite surprised that he was actually thought of as the suspect.

"Hotch and Morgan both made sure Jasmine was completely unharmed, and since she was 100% okay that only left one suspect, Officer McGinley.

"Officer Baum, you are clearly not our unsub. We apologize." Hotch said as he pulled out his phone to let Rossi know Jas was okay and not to worry.

He also told Rossi that Officer McGinley was now the prime suspect, he provided Rossi with McGinley's location. And both Rossi and Prentiss made the arrest.

Rossi and Emily brought McGinley in for questioning, where he confessed to the three murders as well as the attack on Suzie Farina. It wasn't long after that the team had closed the case and was on their way back to Quantico.

While on the jet Reid apologized for the way he had acted out back in the police station. He knew he had been out of line and that wasn't acceptable. This wasn't him at all, he wasn't the type to lash out or raise his voice to anyone. He meant no disrespect towards Hotch or Morgan, but the thought of losing Jasmine made him act strangely. All he could think about when he heard Jasmine could be in danger was how he couldn't ever raise Baby Bells on his own. She would grow up without a mother. It scared him to think about having to go through life without Jasmine by his side.

* * *

As soon as the jet landed Hotch, Reid and Jas went over to pick up their children.

"Bells, Our parent's are here!" Jack yelled as soon as he heard the doorbell.

He ran to get the door and Bells crawled quickly behind him. Karin hurried past both of them and got the door before Jack could open it. She checked though the peep hole to make sure it was Agents Hotch, Ellis, and Reid ant the door.

"Daddy!" Jack said holding on to Hotch's leg as soon as the door opened.

"Hey buddy!" Hotch said as he swooped his kid up.

'Where's my little girl?" Spencer asked as he saw Baby Bells crawl up to him.

"Dad!" Bells yelled as she sat up and put her arms up for Reid to pick her up.

"Did you hear that Jas she said 'dad'!"

* * *

**_Hope you liked! I'll try to update soon! Don't forget to review!=D_**


End file.
